SPR-nyan?
by Un Mi-joon
Summary: Menjadi seorang selebriti itu banyak juga tidak enaknya. Tidak berbeda dengan Hara Masako. Namun, walau sibuk, Masako selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi lorong kecil sebelah kafe di bawah kantor SPR di mana ada sekumpulan kucing yang tinggal di sana. "Na, Masako-chan. Apa kau keberatan kalau sesekali aku membawa salah satu dari kucing itu ke SPR?" untuk Hari Kucing Internasional.


**SPR-****_nyan_****?**

**.**

**Main Chara: Masako H. – O. Yasuhara.**

**Disclaimer : Ghost Hunt © Fuyumi Ono &amp; Shiho Inada.**

**Cover Image © Artist.**

**Warning: First Ghost Hunt Fict. OoC [pasti]. YasuMasa Hint.**

**Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. **

**Juga didedikasikan untuk memperingati Hari Kucing Internasional [yang Amai ga tau pasti kapan tepatnya sih /plak].**

**Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

Menjadi seorang selebriti itu banyak juga tidak enaknya. Ke mana pun kaki melangkah, di mana pun berada, selalu saja ada yang mengenali—tentunya bila tak ada persiapan semacam penyamaran. Apalagi kalau terlalu sering muncul di layar televisi.

Tidak berbeda dengan Hara Masako. Dia juga seorang selebriti. Tak jarang pula muncul di televisi. Hanya saja walau dia terkenal sebagai medium terbaik di Jepang, tidak semua orang di Jepang terlalu memerhatikan hal-hal seputar supranatural seperti itu. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang memercayai adanya supranatural.

Inilah sisi positif yang didapat Masako. Walau terkenal dia masih bisa bernapas lega dengan bebasnya. Tidak terlalu khawatir dikerumuni atau dikejar-kejar _fans_. Masako bahkan pernah merasa ragu apakah di luar sana ia punya _fans_ atau tidak. Yah, walau jujur saja ia tidak peduli. Kalau dipikir lagi, memang seberapa banyak orang yang mengagumi dunia spiritual?

Biasanya, di waktu senggangnya ketika tidak ada jadwal _shoting_, Masako selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke SPR. Entah hanya duduk di sana mendengarkan candaan member SPR yang lain atau memerhatikan perdebatan tak berguna antara Bou-_san_ dan Matsuzaki-_san_ atau sekadar berdiskusi ringan John.

Atau bahkan sekadar mengganggu Mai atau Naru. Hal yang paling sangat ia nikmati. Membuat Mai cemburu dan atau membuat Naru melemparkan tatapan dinginnya secara cuma-cuma padanya yang tentu saja tidak mempan. Ah, dia memang sudah menyerah akan perasaannya pada Naru sejak sekembalinya Naru dari Inggris. Siapapun yang tak buta pasti tahu kalau profesor muda itu memberikan perhatian berlebih pada si _part-timer_.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Masako memang sedang berada di kawasan Shibuya, tidak jauh dari kantor SPR bahkan. Hanya saja tujuan utama Masako datang ke Shibuya tidak sama seperti biasanya.

Di lorong kecil sebelah kafe di bawah kantor SPR ada sekumpulan kucing yang tinggal di sana. Masako menemukan tempat tinggal—begitu ia menyebutnya—kucing-kucing ini sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia tidak sengaja melihat ada dua ekor kucing yang membawa makanan ke arah lorong itu. Tak lama setelah itu bunyi-bunyian kucing mengeong terdengar bersahutan. Masako yang diam-diam menyukai kucing tanpa sadar mengikuti arah datangnya suara. Dan sampailah Masako di tempat tinggal para kucing ini.

Awal kedatangan Masako di sana disambut tatapan semua kucing yang ada. Sekitar sepuluh detik mereka habiskan untuk menatap Masako. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin menurut mereka keberadaan Masako bukan suatu ancaman. Dan dengan hati Masako memanfaatkan kepercayaan mereka dengan berjongkok—tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka—dan memerhatikan tingkah laku para kucing. Sama seperti saat ini.

Beberapa kali Masako menghampiri mereka sambil membawa beberapa makanan. Sepertinya kucing-kucing tak bertuan ini tidak terlalu memilih-milih makanan. Apa saja yang Masako bawa mereka habiskan. Ada juga beberapa yang kadang mendekati Masako dan membiarkan Masako mengelus-elus mereka. Anehnya, walau mereka kucing liar, bulu mereka tidak terlalu kotor. Membuat Masako makin semangat mengelus mereka. Hanya ada dua kucning yang selama Masako sering ke sana sama sekali tidak mendekati Masako. Kucing yang berbulu hitam kelam dan yang berbulu abu-abu. Kalau saja mereka manusia, Masako yakin mereka adalah tipe pendiam yang penyendiri. Tidak keberatan berada di tempat keramaian dan di kelilingi teman-temannya, tapi tidak terlalu berpartisipasi dalam hubungan sosialisasi.

Kalau memerhatikan baik-baik sekumpulan kucing ini kadang Masako jadi teringat akan rekan-rekannya di SPR. Terlebih sepasang kucing yang selalu Masako lihat sedang bertengkar—atau bercanda? Yang jelas, kedua kucing itu mengingatkan Masako pada Bou-_san_ dan Matsuzaki-_san_ kalau mereka bertemu. Selalu berdebat hal yang tak penting yang selalu berakhir dengan pukulan di kepala Bou-_san_. Entah pukulan langsung dari kepalan tangan sang Miko atau via tas besarnya. Masako tidak terlalu yakin yang membuatnya teringat mereka berdua adalah karena kedua kucing itu yang sering terlihat sedang bergulat atau karena warna bulu mereka yang mengingatkannya pada Bou-_san_ dan Matsuzaki-_san_.

Kucing yang berbulu cokelat muda itu mengingatkannya pada Bou-san. Apalagi kucing itu selalu saja mengganggu kucing yang berbulu agak kemerahan—yang kemudian membuat Masako ingat pada Miko berambut merah. Diam-diam Masako menamai mereka dalam benaknya dengan nama kucing Bou-san dan kucing Matsuzaki-san.

Lalu ada juga kucing berbulu kecokelatan—yang menurut Masako paling manis—yang juga kadang menjadi sasaran kejahilan kucing Bou-san—kucing berbulu cokelat muda. Kalau si kucing berbulu cokelat muda itu Bou-san, berarti kucing berbulu kecokelatan itu ... ah, warna kecokelatan itu ... ha! Tanpa pikir panjang lagi sudah pasti kucing kecokelatan itu kucing Mai. Fuh, kalau kedua kucing itu memang bersaudara, mereka memang makin mirip dengan Bou-san dan Mai. Bou-san 'kan selalu memperlakukan Mai seperti adik perempuan kesayangannya.

Lalu kucing berbulu hitam kelam itu. Mau tidak mau Masako terpikir untuk menamainya kucing Naru. Apalagi tatapan tajamnya yang dulu pertama kali ia arahkan ke Masako. Kucing yang itu tidak jarang membuat kucing Mai menggeram ke arahnya. Tapi di saat yang lain, Masako juga pernah melihat ketika kucing Mai diganggu kucing lain yang kebetulan lewat, kucing Naru ini adalah kucing pertama yang datang menghampiri kemudian mengeluarkan geraman yang—demi apa—membuat bulu kuduk Masako berdiri. Sungguh mengingatkannya pada Naru kalau Mai dalam bahaya.

Hm ... ah, kucing berbulu abu-abu itu. Masako memutuskan kalau kucing itu kucing Lin-san. Kucing pendiam penyendiri yang selalu tidak jauh dari kucing Naru. Seperti Lin-san yang hampir tidak pernah jauh dari Naru. Yang terakhir yang Masako beri nama adalah kucing berbulu kuning. Masako memutuskan kalau kucing itu kucing John. Kucing paling ramah ke Masako. Selalu datang ke Masako kalau Masako datang membawa makanan. Membiarkan Masako mengelusnya sebentar sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula. Mungkin itu caranya berterima kasih? Oh, tapi yang paling sering datang menghampiri Masako adalah kucing Mai. Kucing itu yang pasti pertama kali menghampiri Masako dan bermanja-manja padanya. Membuat Masako mendapatkan tatapan tak mengenakan dari kucing Naru. Sungguh sangat mirip.

Sebenarnya ada yang lain lagi. Tapi Masako hanya memerhatikan keenam kucing itu.

Masako sedang bermain dengan kucing Mai ketika tiba-tiba ada suara langkah orang yang mendekat. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Awalnya Masako agak khawatir tapi melihat tidak ada kucing yang menjadi waspada, Masako memutuskan siapa pun yang mendekat bukan seseorang yang berbahaya. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi insting binatang bisa dipercaya. Mungkin orang yang datang ini seseorang yang kucing-kucing ini kenal.

"_Ara_, Masako-_chan_?"

Dan sudah jelas kalau yang datang ini seseorang yang juga mengenal Masako. Dan suara itu ... Masako mengenalnya. Sangat.

Masako mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi memerhatikan kucing Mai dan mengalihkan ke arah orang yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di samping kanannya.

"Yasuhara-_san_," sapanya balik. Benar dugaannya.

"_Heee_ ... aku tidak tahu kau menyukai kucing." Ujarnya seraya ikut berjongkok dan meraih kucing John dan mengelusnya. "Sepertinya kau juga akrab dengan mereka. Apalgi kucing yang bermain denganmu itu."

"Sepertinya kau juga mereka kenal, Yasuhara-_san_."

Masako sangat tahu kalau seorang Yasuhara Osamu itu senang meledek orang-orang yang dikenalnya. Terutama member SPR. Tapi entah kenapa Masako tidak terlalu khawatir Yasuhara-_san_ akan membuat penemuannya yang ini dijadikan bahan untuk menggodanya. Toh kalau Yasuhara-_san_ benar-benar akan melakukannya, Masako jadi punya alasan untuk membawa salah seekor atau beberapa kucing masuk ke SPR. Sekadar untuk membuat Naru marah. Oh, itu ide bagus. Mungkin lain kali Masako akan mencobanya. Walau Naru marah sekali pun, kalau Mai suka kadang boss SPR itu hanya mengerutkan kening dan masuk ke kantornya setelah menutup pintu dengan lumayan keras.

Naru tidak pernah membanting pintu, semarah apa pun dia.

"Mungkin. Aku sering bertemu salah satu dari mereka. Beberapa kali bermain dengan yang sedang kau pegang itu. Sepertinya dia yang paling ramah."

Dari sudut matanya, Masako bisa melihat Yasuhara-_san_ mencari sesuatu di dalam kantung plastik yang dibawanya. Apa yang dicarinya?

"Ah, sayang sekali aku tidak bawa apa pun yang bisa kuberikan untuk mereka. Tapi sepertinya tidak masalah. Mereka sudah dapat dari Masako-_chan_. _Ne_?"

Yasuhara memerhatikan kucing Bou-_san_ dan kucing Matsuzaki-_san_ yang masih menyantap makanan yang menurut perkiraannya adalah makanan yang di bawa Masako.

"_Ne_, Masako-_chan_. Kalau kau sampai perhatian begini pada mereka, kenapa tidak kau pungut mereka? Ah, mungkin terlalu banyak, ya, kalau semua. Tapi dari yang kulihat, Masako-_chan_ sepertinya sangat menyayangi mereka."

Masako memang tidak melihat langsung wajah Yasuhara-_san_ tapi Masako yakin mahasiswa yang juga _researcher part-time_ di SPR itu sedang tersenyum dengan salah satu tangan menggaruk sebelah pipinya.

Benar Masako menyayangi kucing-kucing yang dia namai seperti member SPR. Pertemuan rutin yang Masako lakukan pada mereka mau tidak mau menimbulkan rasa sayang itu. Tapi mengingat Masako masih seorang pelajar SMA dan jadwal _shoting_-nya juga panggilan pekerjaan dari SPR di kala membutuhkan bantuannya membuatnya mengurungkan keinginannya untuk memboyong keenam kucing ini ke rumah besarnya.

"Saya tidak punya waktu untuk mengurus mereka . Dan saya juga tidak mau merepotkan orang-orang di rumah untuk mengurus mereka." Jelas Masako singkat.

Yasuhara mengangguk paham. "Benar juga. Masako-_chan_ 'kan masih sekolah. Apalagi Masako-_chan_ juga cukup sibuk. Tapi sepertinya Masako-_chan_ selalu meluangkan waktu menjenguk mereka." Setelah menghela napas sebentar, Yasuhara mulai bangun dari jongkoknya dan berdiri merapihkan kerutan di celananya. "_Maa_, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu di luar. Jam makan siangku sudah habis. Aku harus segera kembali sebelum Boss membekukanku dengan tatapan matanya itu. Bagaimana denganmu, Masako-_chan_? Mau mampir ke SPR?" tawar Yasuhara seraya melihat Masako yang mulai menurunkan kucing kecokelatan yang sedari tadi bermain dengannya.

Masako sendiri sebenarnya sudah merasakan kakinya yang cukup kebas karena terlalu lama jongkok. Tapi kesenangannya bermain dengan kucing membuatnya melupakan nasib kedua kakinya. Secara perlahan Masako mulai bangkit sembari merapihkan _kimono_nya. Begitu berbalik dan mulai menggerakkan salah satu kakinya, Masako tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membulatkan matanya. Andai tidak ada Yasuhara-_san_ di sana, Masako mungkin hampir tersungkur. Sepertinya Masako memang terlalu lama berjongkok. Ah, tentu saja. Satu jam itu memang terlalu lama untuk durasi berjongkok.

"Ups, _daijoubu_, Masako-_chan_?" tanya Yasuhara setelah membantu Masako menegakkan badannya. Tapi Yasuhara belum yakin untuk melepaskan lengan Masako. Siapa tahu Masako bisa oleng lagi.

"_Arigatou_, Yasuhara-_san_. Sebentar lagi sudah tidak apa-apa." Untuk pertama kalinya sejak berbincang dengan Yasuhara hari ini Masako menaikkan tangan kanannya untuk menutup mulutnya saat berbicara. Kebiasaan yang selalu Masako lakukan saat memasuki keformalan.

"_Sou_? Baiklah, _Neko_-_chantachi_. Kami pamit dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi." Sekejap Yasuhara membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang sudah melepaskan lengan Masako dan mengelus kepala kucing kecokelatan yang masih berdiri mendongak tidak jauh dari mereka. Tapi hanya sebentar, sepertinya dia juga merasakan pandangan menusuk yang kucing Naru berikan.

Di balik lengan _kimono_ yang menutupi mulutnya Masako tersenyum kecil. Kucing Naru benar-benar mirip Naru.

Setelah melewati ujung lorong dan mulai berjalan mendekati tangga menuju kantor SPR, Masako menyadari kalau sejak tadi Yasuhara-_san_ menahan napas. Terbukti dari dia yang tiba-tiba berhenti tepat lima langkah setelah belok dan menarik napas dalam-dalam dengan tangan kanannya menempel di dada. Jangan salahkan Masako kalau ada kerutan keheranan tercetak di keningnya.

"Uwwah, kucing hitam itu menakutkan. Aku rasa dia memandangku dengan sangat dingin tadi. Hanya perasaanku saja tau dia memang tidak rela kalau kucing kecokelatan yang kuelus tadi disentuh orang?" Yasuhara-_san_ mulai meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagu. "_Sou da_. Kalau tidak salah ingat, selama Masako-_chan_ bermain dengan kucing kecokelatan tadi juga kucing hitam itu terus memandangimu. Awalnya kupikir dia hanya merasa iri. Tapi sepertinya aku salah." Sekarang Masako yakin Yasuhara-_san_ sedang menganggukkan kepalanya merasa yakin dengan analisisnya. Dan Masako membenarkan dalam hati.

"_Na_, Masako-_chan_. Apa kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama?" Yasuhara-_san_ mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Masako. Dia mulai merasa penasaran.

"Saya sudah terbiasa dengannya." Jawab Masako singkat. Di sebelahnya Yasuhara-_san_ kembali mengangguk dan menggumam Masako-_chan_ sudah sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka dibandingkan dirinya.

"_Iyaaa_, aku bahkan merasa kalau tatapan tajam kucing itu hampir menyaingi Boss. _Na_, Masako-_chan_. Apa kau keberatan kalau sesekali aku membawa salah satu dari kucing itu ke SPR? Kau tahu, sepertinya Mai-_chan_ juga akan menyukai kucing-kucing itu. Akan sangat menyenangkan mengetahui reaksi Boss nanti. Ah, mungkin aku akan membawa yang kecokelatan tadi. Kalau dugaanku benar, kemungkinan besar kucing hitam itu akan mengikuti. Dan itu pasti makin menyenangkan. _Doudai_?"

Tanpa Masako sadari, dia dan Yasuhara-_san_ sudah berhenti berjalan tepat dua meter dari pintu SPR. Tubuh Masako sedikit menghadap ke arah Yasuhara-_san_ yang sepenuhnya menghadap ke arahnya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan mengacung. Masako bisa melihat kilatan kejahilan di balik lensa kacamata yang dipakainya.

Walau tertutup lengan kimono, Yasuhara yakin kalau di baliknya Masako tengah tersenyum menyetujui usul dadakannya itu. Iris mata keunguan yang biasanya tajam itu Yasuhara sadari diam-diam menyimpan kilatan—Yasuhara berani bersumpah kalau itu kilatan jahil.

Masako sendiri benar-benar merasa senang. Siapa sangka dia tidak perlu repot menerima tatapan dingin Naru secara langsung. Siapa sangka dia mendapatkan sekutu tanpa mencarinya. Dugaannya memang benar, Yasuhara-_san_ bisa menjadi rekan yang menyenangkan di SPR.

"Masako-_chan_," Masako menjatuhkan pandangan pada orang yang menyapa dengan ceria tanpa menyapanya balik. Taniyama Mai yang kemudian mulai menyadari keberadaan Yasuhara-_san_. "Ah, Yasu! Kau terlambat!" tunjuknya.

Mulailah kebiasaan di SPR. Tidak lama lagi kemungkinan member SPR yang lain akan berdatangan. Membuat kantor SPR menjadi ramai dan membuat Naru menghardik mereka.

Ah, Naru. Tidak lama lagi kantor ini akan semakin ramai dengan kedatangan makhluk lain yang tidak akan dia kira. Masako merasa tidak tahan menanti saat itu tiba. Masako yakin hari-hari di SPR akan semakin menyenangkan ke depannya. Tidak seperti kehidupannya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan SPR.

Masako berjanji akan selalu mengingat kenangan ini.

**.**

**-{THE END}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki Note**: Ya-hallo, Amai Yuki _desu_. Penghuni baru di fandom Ghost Hunt. Setelah membenamkan diri membaca manga dan LN Ghost Hunt [yang sayangnya LN-nya tidak penuh] dan memuaskan diri baca fict Ghost Hunt, akhirnya saya berhasil menghasilkan satu fict di fandom ini juga, _Minna_-_chama_! /lap keringat di dahi. 2127 _words story only_.

*siiiiiing* ah, saya mungkin harus meminta maaf dulu karena sepertinya saya membuat Masako dan Yasuhara OoC. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Saya kekurangan asupan fic dengan chara utama Yasuhara dan Masako. Tepatnya saya juga tidak terlalu beruasaha sih /plak. Jadi ya mohon maklumi kalau-kalau saya tidak terlalu memahami karakter mereka. Etapi, saya juga memasangkan kedua chara ini di samping OTP NaruMai. Dan saya sangat menantikan fic YasuMasa! /rikues tersembunyi /taboked.

Yang utama dan yang paling khusus, saya buat ini demi ikut memperingati Event Hari Kucing yang Kak Ambu adakan di _Facebook_. Saya harap fic ini memenuhi ketentuan. Hanya seperti ini yang bisa saya hasilkan dari otak beku saya ini, Kak u_u. Tapi kalau tidak pun, saya tak terlalu kecewa. Tok saya jadi punya koleksi fic Ghost Hunt, ufu /sentiled.

Terakhir tapi bukan paling akhir_, mind to review, Minna-chama_? /wink(?)

Purwokerto, 5 September 2014

**{Salju yang Manis}**


End file.
